


Mako and Mutations

by Lyumia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rimming, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Something about the SOLDIER process changed them biologically. For Zack, it was his steadily increasing libido, for no other solider who shared his condition experienced it as intensely.Sometimes it becomes unbearable. And those times are when he earns a trip to The Room.A.N: For whatever reason I can't type my own tags, so they might change once I get to a computer.





	1. Part of the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a cryptid who just occasionally posts porn for rare parings and then disappears for a year. 
> 
> Anyways life is a cruel mistress as usual, so I haven't had much energy to write lately. I probably won't be updating anytime soon. The second chapter is only halfway done and I'm not sure how to make the third coherent.

SOLDIER training: the most rigorous physical exercises designed to shape young men into capable warriors. Advertised to the public as a process that would make any adult cry, for young men and women who wanted to join the program. It continued even after acceptance until one was promoted to a second where it became optional. 

This training included sparring with instructors or partners -both enhanced and unenhanced. But Zack's case was a little different. 

Really different. 

Struggling in the tight hold of large arms holding him down, he managed to wiggle out. The other man let him. He knew, because Angeal Hewely was more than capable of keeping him pinned despite however he writhed or wiggled, especially when he pressed his broad chest against his back. The man had demonstrated so their first training session, effortlessly bringing him down to the ground a few times before the actual training started. Angeal had punished him then, and he knew he'd be punished for falling back on those kinds of tricks later. 

A sharp pull on his hair made him gasp. 

Or he would be punished now. 

He bit his lip as his head was held back by the fist gripping his hair tightly, and he felt Angeal press his weight against his back again. “I thought it was clear we were practicing breaking out of holds today.” Angeal's breath was hot on his ear. 

“Y-you're too strong… how am I supposed to learn if you keep holding me down everything I try?” He grumbled. For that he got a firm tug on his hair that made his scalp throb and his body sent a wave of heat down to his curling toes. “Ah- Angeal that-”

Angeal's tone turned cold, “You won't be given the same luxury on the battlefield. Now, try again.”

Except he couldn't. Some part of him knew that he was in an even more vulnerable position that was harder for the other, but he couldn't think past how nice Angeal's muscles felt through his shirt, or the inexplicable heatwave in his lower stomach. He could find something, anything. Instead he gasped “ _ Shiva _ .”

Angeal backed off before he could even say the full word. 

He couldn't manage to look the man in the eyes, so instead he remained on the floor. He shivered, rolling his hips uselessly against the hard floor while cursing the very mako running through his blood. 

SOLDIER training was advertised as a regime to make any adult cry. But for some pain skirted the line and leaned towards arousal even if it never had before. Something about stimuli being confused as a defense mechanism like adrenaline. Except whatever it was that Zack had left him desperate and vibrating to be touched for hours. 

Being from a small town, Zack was mortified the first time he found himself erect with his hands behind his back on the ground after he got his enhancements. The impromptu lecture about their bodies stopped any further teasing. A few minutes more and he found out there were others like him. It still didn't help the embarrassment every time he had to excuse himself from a lesson, because, for whatever reason he just experienced it more intensely. Everytime he had to guiltily run past Angeal to take care of the problem only to be gone for hours.

But this time Angeal was already there when he started to get up to excuse himself, knowing was going into a long fit that would be nothing but fruitless touching and longing. 

Angeal was flipping him over and lifting him gently into his arms. He sighed and nuzzled the perfect pectoral. He wanted to bite it. Suck the skin there. Flushing, he hid his face into Angeal’s shoulder instead. 

Angeal’s voice broke through the haze of mako and lust. “Can you speak?”

Angeal's voice was so rumbly. If the man spoke more outside of lectures he could listen to him for hours.

“Zack!”

He jerked, nodding quickly and managing a swift. “Yes sir.” 

Dark blue eyes gave him a cursory inspection, more out of concern than anything else before Angeal stood on his feet and began carrying towards the door. “Do you need to go to your room or the bathroom?” 

“I want  _ you _ to fuck me in the bathroom. I want everyone to hear.” He blurted, instantly sputtering out apologizes. 

Angeal only raised a brow, heading towards neither of the aforementioned areas and stepping onto the executive elevator. A harsh exhale, muffled by him clamping his lips shut a he tried not to pant in the elevator. 

The Room then. 

Hardly able to keep himself from squirming in Angeal's hold - not that the man would drop him - he could barely stop himself as the First Class Apartments came into view and Angeal slid his key card to open the door.

Genesis looked up from the book he was reading on the sofa, thin brows raised in surprise. A smirk slowly formed on his lips. Sauntering over he asked knowingly with an innocent purr. “Back so early?” 

Zack whimpered guilty. But his mentor’s partner was quick to hush him. 

“A problem came up.” Was all Angeal offered.

“So I can see.” Genesis ran his fingers through his hair. He was passed to the redhead, who took him, not back to the couch, but instead through an innocuous door with dark red paint and a larger couch against one of the walls. The setting spurred anticipation to course though every fiber of his being. This was The Room. He only got to go in here when it was bad. 

“What happened? Remember what I said before, Fair. I don't like to repeat myself.”

The comment was more playful than threatening, but Zack stuttered regardless and averted his gaze. It wasn't very helpful, since it gave him a pretty good look at all the floggers and whips on a rack. 

“I- it was… I might like getting my hair grabbed.” Forced out in a rush, he brought his arms around himself. Two pairs of glowing mako eyes observed him patiently. 

Angeal was the first to speak. “Do you just like having it held, or do you want to be dragged by your hair?” 

“I don't… held. But I like it when you, uh, were on top of me.” Zack admitted.

Angeal nodded in understanding, though he probably guessed already. 

“On top? My love, if I were a jealous man I would be worried.” 

“You did.” Angeal said with a brow raised. The “Even when nothing happened” was left unsaid. 

He did member that. Their size difference was something that came up even before he was accepted into SOLDIER. Angeal, used to crushes from both young and old - among… other things, was a Saint and explained everything. He appreciated all the things his mentor gave him. 

The SOLDIER sex ed pamphlets Angeal gave him, however, were not as appreciated.

The redhead had been… maybe not jealous. To be jealous, he had to have something Genesis didn't. Zack had nothing, except a smidgen of Angeal’s time for a few hours each day. 

_ Possessive _ was the word.

He would touch and scoot as close to Angeal as the other man would allow whenever the three of them were together. In his hopeless pining, was determined to simply smile and push through it. 

Except, it was Genesis who suggested they make a contract after his 18th birthday. He still didn't know why. 

Genesis brought him back from his thoughts by resting a hand on his shoulder. “I know we agreed to light bondage for every session, but would you ever want to be gagged?” 

“I don't know… not being heard scares me.”

“We can always try it later.” Genesis assured. “Maybe when you finish your classes tomorrow, you can visit me and I'll let you try on a few and see which ones will let you make the most noise.”

“That'd be fun. But will you tie my hands together?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you… I'm just a walking mess of kinks, aren't I?” He joked weakly. 

“Mess? No. Everyone has their preferences darling.” Genesis quickly corrected. “Sephiroth is going to adore you when he returns. He will never tell you, but he loves the pretty sounds you make.” With Genesis’ fingers running through his hair a bit more deliberately now. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Gasping when his head was harshly yanked back. “Toys or us, pet?”

“You, sir, please.” Pleading, he felt his bottom lip tremble. “I want you both, please, please give me your cocks.”

“Safe words?”

He paused, biting his lip and digging through the mush that was his brain. “Diamond to slow down, Hellfire to stop, and Tidal to go.” 

“That's a good puppy.” Angeal murmured, stroking his thigh.

“Do you mind if we record you, pet?” Genesis’ sweet voice washed over him. 

He hummed. 

“He's purring ‘Geal.” 

Angeal said something, too low for him to hear before he raised his voice. “Pup, is it okay if we turn on the cameras?”

Nodding quickly, he let out a groan of relief when they wasted no more time stripping him of his clothes. Genesis worked the collar around his neck while Angeal tinkered with the camera controls on the laptop. He ended up tied on his elbows and knees with rope, his head resting on the arms of the couch and staring absently at one of the little cameras at the wall. It's lens twisted and extended, zooming in. He smiled. 

Genesis tapped on his shoulder, lifted his head to press his lips to the pink head of his cock. When had Genesis even unzipped his pants? He didn't know, but the hand in his hair and the cock hitting the back of his throat were all he really cared about. “Your lips look so pretty around my cock.” Genesis hissed, pushing his head back and forth. A long trail of saliva dripped down onto the couch. “Doesn't he look good, Angeal?” 

Angeal, done with whatever he was doing, had both hands on his buttocks now. His large hands massaged his cheeks slowly. Angeal did give him one hard slap on his ass. The sound was too loud in the room, making him uncomfortably aware of his own nudity. 

“Gorgeous.” Was all he said before he spread his cheeks and Zack felt a warm tongue dart across his entrance. He squirmed in protest, making an embarrassing loud wail that was muffled around the dick sliding in and out of his mouth. The ropes rubbed harder on his bare skin at his protests, but neither of the firsts paid much mind as he was face fucked and ass licked. A strangled moan vibrated deep in his throat as Angeal circled his entrance slowly, taking his time alternating between biting, lapping, and penetrating him with his tongue. 

He instinctively leaned forward away from the scorching pleasure building between his legs but that only caused the Genesis’ cock to slide deeper down his throat. And moving back impaled himself further on Angeal’s tongue.

Then, Angeal inserted a finger too. 

“Ouuuuhhh gwiaaa, fwuuuhh” He moaned in a rush. Now he was rocking back and forth - his face felt so hot as he sloppily sucked and slurped on Genesis’ dick, licking him down to his balls while wiggling his hips to get more of that delicious stretch that his own fingers could never satisfy. 

Genesis apparently tired of hearing him, because he shoved his cock deep down his throat. Gaging, he pushed against Genesis’ thighs. But the man held him there with a firm hand on his head. 

His lungs began to burn, and with his hands trembling he tenderly massaged the man's testicles.

A moment later Genesis moved back, the glans still heavy and wet on his tongue while he desperately inhaled through his nose. “How does your throat feel, pet?”

He answered by taking all of Genesis’ cock again, this time (he felt some pride as) he only choked a little. 

With that, the redhead thrust into his mouth deeper and faster than the pace before. 

His throat would hurt later, but now he didn't care. 

Behind him he felt the tongue disappear, and a puff of air. A quiet, whine floated between them and there was a pause. Genesis gripped him by the top of his head as he pulled him off his dick, a trail of saliva glowing in the dim, colored lights. 

It was Angeal who laid his head on the curve of his back and ran his hands down his sides while he scissored him open. “Safe words, pup?” 

“Ngh, T-tidal. Please sirs… I need.” His lip trembled.

“It's okay.” Soothed Genesis, petting his chin as one would a pet. “Let us know what you need, puppy. Today is about you.” 

“Ask.” Angeal whispered, peppering kisses along the curve of his spine. 

“Fuck me hard, please! Pull my hair, choke me, I wanna, I wanna feel your hands-” 

“Easy, pet” Genesis cooed. “All in due time.”

“We haven't discussed choking yet.” Angeal reminded, his hands stilling. 

“I know.” They talked amongst themselves for a moment, too quiet for a mere third class to hear. Angeal inserted another finger, using his other hand to gesture for whatever silent conversation they were having.

“Up.” Angeal commanded. . Pulling him by the hair. It was a little hard to comply with the ropes going down his arms, chest, and legs binding him, but he managed to shuffle on the side on his knees. Genesis sat down on the spot he vacated and reached for a condom.

Angeal stepped back to undress while Genesis put it on and applied lube. 

He couldn't stop himself from panting when he felt the blunt head prob his slick entrance. Only Genesis’ hands were on his hips, keeping him from going down any further. “Nooo, please! Fuck me deep, fuck me, fuck me” He gyrated his hips, tried to bounce, but he barely moved in the redhead’s hands. 

“You still have classes tomorrow.” Angeal reminded reaching for the lube. 

For a moment, he thought that Angeal was going to fuck him with Genesis still inside him. His legs tremble, muscles clenching. 

Instead Angeal reached behind him with lubed fingers. His face near impassive as his arm moved, hand obscured by his back. 

“C-can I…?” He looked meaningfully at Angeal. 

Raising a brow the man paused his preparations. “Are you sure? The lube won't taste good.”

“I wanna eat your ass.” 

Chuckling, Angeal complied and turned around, just as Genesis began to lower him onto his cock. Spreading the muscled cheeks in front of his face, a few puffs of his uneven breaths made Angeal’s hole clench. If he leaned forward with too much enthusiasm to circle his tongue around the man's entrance - just as Angeal had to him, no one said anything. 

Angeal did grab his hair and drag him closer, so that his whole mouth was now encompassing his hole. He said his tongue in with a startled “mph!”

It was just then that Genesis began to fuck him in earnest after the initial slow stretch. The slap of skin and the wet sounds of his mouth on Angeal’s ass the only thing he could really process other than the warmth filling him while Angeal’s iron grip kept him in place.

Mewling into the man's skin, he maneuvered his tied arms between his legs. It was a little hard (heh), but he managed to massage Angeal’s balls in one hand while his other simply rubbed around the base of his shaft.

“He's amazing, isn't he?” Genesis uttered sweetly into his ear while he bounced on his cock, but he was speaking to Angeal. “He's learned so quickly after only being rimmed a few times. I can't wait to show him more… can you imagine it Angeal? Coming home to such a wonderful little pet, ready to get fucked?”

Angeal chuckled again - but this time it was airy. Breathless, maybe? Was that his doing? “More like a menace.” His teasing tone made him blush up down to his chest. 

“Poor old man.” Genesis grunted, thrusting even deeper into him that he was sure the man's cock was in his core. “All out of stamina in his old age. Never again will he be able to come more than once in a day.”

The incredulous snort that came from Angeal above him made him giggle. He was dragged away by his hair again, his mouth coming off with a wet plop. Turning around again, Angeal leaned forward, so that he was sitting completely in Zack's lap, and put his feet up on the couch. 

“Ang- sir?” 

The man only smiled, his beard tickling him when Angeal gave him a kiss. He felt hands sliding a condom on his erection. 

He protested meekly against the kiss when they parted “Gross… You -ngh- just ate my ass.”

“And you, mine.” Angeal's chest shook in silent laughter. His arms were kind of smooshed as Angeal lifted himself using his shoulders, positioning Zack's cock to align with his hole. 

He held his breath as he penetrated Angeal, the tight heat around him nearly rendering him nearly unconscious as he swore pitifully “Fuuuuuuck… Ang- sir…” Genesis chuckled something. His brain completely failed to register what they were saying with Genesis pulling his head back by his hair while he fucked him, and as a result he thrust deep into Angeal.

He wasn't gonna last long, and tried to tell them that. “Immm gunna… ohhh, I- I, Gen… Geal-” only desperate moans followed, and for that Genesis thrust harder into him, the grip on his legs absolutely bruising. 

“Fuck, I caaaaan't!” He whined, arching and pulling his bonds tight. He twitched as he continued to be pounded from behind, and Angeal continued to ride him. His orgasm crashed into him hard. Genesis continued to fuck him. 

He slid out of Angeal and the man took off the condom, tied it and threw it away. His flaccid cock was bouncing between his legs when Angeal places his hands on his inner thighs. Massaging, Angeal smiled up at up at him, giving his sensitive cock only a single stroke before he continued to press his fingers into the muscles of his thighs and around his genitals. Angeal’s hands slid together, circling his cock and balls before the man rubbed his fingers over the skin if his scrotum, teasing his penis to full harness. The ministrations drew out tortured moans, and he fell back heavily against Genesis while Angeal stroked him. 

The feel of a hard chest against his back, the sound of flesh on flesh, and the fever in his body was nearly enough to send him over the edge again. 

Angeal seemed content to just stroke him and rubbed his palm against the darkened skin of his glans. 

“Does it feel good, pup?” Angeal’s voice was thick with something unidentifiable. Laying his head on one of his thighs, the man's beard tickled his skin. Angeal’s fist tightened around the top of his shaft, barely moving even as the force of Genesis’ thrusts jerked him up. “Do you want to come again?” 

Hissing he could only whimper. Genesis thrusts slowed. His muscles clenched seeking out something to stretch them, but only the tip of Genesis’ cock remained inside him. “He asked you a question, pet.”

“P- please, sirs…” Chest heaving, he rocked back and forth. 

“Please, what?” Angeal coaxed. 

“Mghhn.”

Genesis sighed. “I suppose if you can't compose yourself we will have to leave you here.” A finger trailed across a vein as he spoke. His cock twitched. “Angeal and I can go in the other room and -”

“No, no - feels good, sir! Please! More!” He sobbed. 

“ _ Good boy _ .” 

He screamed as Genesis slammed him down on his cock. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks while Angeal continued his handjob. The speed was absolutely brutal, and he wasn't even able to close his mouth as he groaned. 

He he bucked hard into the man's palms, his calloused fingers gripped the based of his cock. “Angeaaaal!” He cried, his impending orgasm curved by the firm pressure those fingers applied. 

Smiling, the first simply petted his shaft. Lazily angling his cock to languidly lick the slit while he leaned on Zack's thigh. 

Oh, he was going to die, he thought. It wasn't a bad way to go, certainly, as his entire body was coiled tight, ready for a spark to send him over the edge towards bliss. 

Angeal shifted, just as the pleasure boiling over became unbearable and let go of his cock to give it one hard suck. 

He yelled as his eyes rolled back, saliva dribbling down his chin and the last thing he felt as the last drops of come dripped out was Genesis adjusting his legs before thrusting into him again. 

“... Pet... Zack?”

He groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head. 

“Darling, I need you to look at me.” Genesis whispered. “That's it… look at me. Do you know where you are?” 

He lowered the pillow, blearily squinting at the pair of glowing eyes over him. “Sir? Where…?”

“My apartment, in the guest room. You gave us quite a scare when you fell unconscious.”

His face set fire when he remembered what happened in the red room. “Uh, oh. That was… it felt really good, Commander.” 

“Genesis, please. I just fucked you unconscious on my couch. I think we can be a little informal.” 

“The contract-” 

“Do you follow every ShinRa rule and regulation by their exact words?” Genesis arched a brow, stretching out in the bed like a cat. “I know  _ you _ certainly don't adhere to everything Angeal says, otherwise the man would never have to give another one of his lectures again. So. Call me Genesis.”

He blinked. “OK. Genesis…”

They remained in silence for quite some time. Genesis staring intently at the wrinkled sheets. 

“Where's Angeal?”

“Bedroom. Sephiroth is back.” 

Oh. They were having sex then. “Then why aren't you… ya know?” 

“Joining them in glorious reunion sex?” Genesis smiled. “Do you really think so lowly of me that I wouldn't make sure you were well?” 

“You never did before.” 

Genesis’ eyes narrowed and his lips turned to a frown. 

“Uh! I'll leave.” He quickly got up, thankful that someone had folded his clothes right beside the bed and put them on quickly despite his soreness. Something that mako wouldn't be able to heal until he slept for the night. Pointedly ignoring the intense glare of the redhead, he sped towards the door. 

“Wait.” Genesis called out. 

He didn't sound angry. Confused, he looked back. Instead the redhead looked… tired. His shoulders sagged just ever so, and he stared at him through half lidded eyes. “It's getting late. Stay the night here.” 

“I have classes in the morning. Besides, you still have to get back to The General and Angeal.” 

Genesis only stared at him for a moment longer. “Very well. Goodnight, Fair.” 

He left the house - eternally grateful on his way out neither Angel nor Sephiroth forgot to close the door again, and stepped out into the hallway. Under the buzzing mako lights and the quiet hum of multiple systems whirring within the walls, something slipped out of his reach. 


	2. Feel (Because You Want Too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing has achieved a new tier of bad but I don't care because this is for me. You guys can read it too though.

He woke to damp pants and groaned miserably. 

“Sorry, dude.” Kunsel said emphatically from the chair pulled up to his bedside. “I got you cleared for morning classes. Your roommates are taking notes for you today.” The second explained. 

“This sucks!” He threw his pillow at the wall. “How an I supposed to become a First if I keep getting horny all the time like a Cuahl in heat? I can't go to classes… I can't finish training because I keep getting a hard on all the time.”

“TMI.” Kunsel did, however, glance down at his erection which was prominent under the sheets. “You're going to have to spend the day here. You've been like that all morning. Flen couldn't even look me in the eyes when he told me what was going on.”

“He was thinking about how much of a pain I am to room with.” He winced. “He already caught me in the bathroom that one time...” A really bad night flashed into his mind. Nothing had satisfied the heat in his stomach, so he had decided (in a lust fueled haze) that shoving materia up his ass sounded like a really good idea. Poor Flen, only wanting to take a piss, caught an eyeful the moment he opened the door. Then, the next morning he had to explain to Angeal why he had to leave them in cleaning solution for the next day. . 

“You  _ are _ another level of young and horny.” Kunsel praised, too kindly for him to even take it as an insult. “Some guys saw you limp back from the first class apartments and now everyone is intimidated by you.” 

“Seriously? Why?” 

Kunsel shrugged like it was obvious. “Not even SOLDIER classes tire you out. Coupled with extra training from Commander Hewley and your ‘mysterious First class partner’, you still have enough energy to get it up in the morning? Nobody thinks they have a chance with you anymore.” 

He couldn't help but scratch his head in embarrassment. “It's not my fault…”

“I know.” Kunsel pulled him up out of bed, ushering him towards the shower. “And they're treating you right, aren't they?” 

It took him a moment to realize he was asking about Angeal and Genesis. “Yeah! Man… I uh, actually passed out last night too.” 

Kunsel paused. “You mean…” 

He technically wasn't supposed to talk about it. It was very against their rules that Kunsel even knew who he was having sex with… but it was Kunsel. “Yeah… uh one of them fucked me while the other rode me. Then after I came, they kept going.”

“Holy- dude!” Even with his helmet on, he knew Kunsel's eyes were blown wide. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. I feel great.”

Shaking his head Kunsel pushed him towards the bathroom. “Only you… go shower. You still smell like sex.” 

“You don't wanna join me?” He pouted.

“Nu-uh. I'm not falling for that.” Still Kunsel did smack his ass and the following sting went straight to his cock. “Unlike someone, I actually have to work.” And with that, Kunsel closed the door on him. 

Turning on the cold water there wasn't much else to do but think. His cock was still hard between his legs, but he could ignore that. Reaching for the conditioner he got to work lathering it into his hair. 

What confused him was why his… condition was suddenly getting worse. Angeal had taken him to medical a few weeks ago, despite his mortification. Hollander had taken a blood sample and returned a few days later informing him that his hormonal imbalances or whatever have actually increased despite being older, and that further testing was required. 

Then the contract was proposed.

Instead of jacking off in a lab, Zack got to satisfy the dirty fantasies of three of the world's tycoons to curb his own libido. The very legends themselves.

His dick twitched at the memory of their first session. 

They had a few strict rules at the beginning. Never go on the bed. No touching unless ordered otherwise. Never go into their bedrooms. Genesis had been the one to take him inside The Room. 

Too embarrassed to look at the mini dungeon the first time, he had kept his eyes on the floor until redhead lead him back towards the farthest part of the room which held a bed large enough to fit multiple people. “Don't look so shy, Fair.” He taunted, roughly gripping his chin. “You were the one who asked to see this.” 

He had. Because Genesis was always touching Angeal around him. Little things like leaning close to whisper into his ear with that  _ look _ or even brushing up against Angeal. He always felt like such a dirty voyeur whenever he caught glimpse. 

(And he was. He lost count of the number of times he masturbated to his fantasies of the two of them together). 

Angeal had sat down, and the two undressed each other. They looked like the picture of romance. Genesis smirked as Angeal kissed him where he could reach once the redheads chest was exposed. Angeal touched too, dipping his hands low and groping the other man's ass through his pants, only to come back up and over the expanse of muscles of the man's back… 

Angeal was undoubtedly handsome and intimidating. But Commander Rhapsodos’ quiet elegance was deadly. He had the body of those dancers back home, who spun swords around effortlessly in silent dance. It was memorizing to watch them move. 

The man turned his burning gaze towards him. “Come here.” 

He stiffened from where he sat on the floor. Looking towards Angeal who was also looking at Genesis with his brows drawn together and lips in a firm frown. Now he knew what that look meant. They didn't discuss this. What are you doing? 

“I don't like to repeat myself.” Genesis snapped, and he was already shuffling up and over. “Now kneel.” 

Before he could realize that he was on his knees between Angeal’s legs, Genesis put a hand on the back of his head. The two firsts communicated silently, before eventually Angeal inhaled and unzipped his pants. 

He felt so stupid remembering how his jaw dropped a little. (He had been so stupid.)

“Impressive, isn't he?” Genesis chuckled. “Go ahead. Have a taste.” 

Tentatively, he gripped the thick cock by the base. Experimentally running his fingers over the skin between the head and the shaft. Angeal reached over and plucked a nondescript bottle off the table, clicking it open and dribbling the clear lube over the tip. 

Obligingly he stroked it over the shaft, remembering how he usually preferred to touch himself. He stroked Angeal’s cock in circular motions up and down, his hand sliding and making wet noises thanks to the lube. 

Above him Angeal exhaled softly and shifted, spreading his legs more. The penis in his hands hardened, some parts even turning pink. 

Encouraged by the subtle reaction he formed a circle with his thumb and index finger under the head and the top half of the shaft. His other hand reached down to gently fondle the man's testicles. They felt heavy and hot in his hands.

He looked up, searching for some kind of reaction. (Was he doing well? Did this feel good?) Angeal’s head was back and his eyes were closed. A wonderful sight with his chest on display and his pants low on his hips. 

Licking his lips (lick him) he turned his attention back towards the hot, twitching cock in his hands (lick it.) 

A thick, clear bead of precome formed on top of the slit. He swallowed to keep himself from drooling, stopping himself when his lips were mere centimeters away from kissing it off. (When had he moved?)

“Go ahead.” Genesis was now kneeling next to him. The redhead wrapped his hand around the one around Angeal’s cock and pushed his head closer. 

He barely held back the quiet moan. Eagerly he lapped up the precome. He had wondered what Angeal must be thinking of him now. (The same as everyone else.) 

“Look at you, so hungry for cock.” Genesis laughed beside him and forced his head down. Thankfully not all the way, he had been sure if he had there was no way he'd survive. “Angeal is impressive. So your eagerness is understandable.” He conceded, leaning on one elbow as he forced Zack to bob his head up and down. “Is he good, darling?”

Angeal let out a noncommittal hum. 

“Better than me?” 

Opening his eyes, Angeal raised a brow and turned his head towards Genesis. After a long moment, he said “No.” 

Whatever Genesis was looking for, he must have gotten it. Because the man shooed him away with a wave of his hand and took his place.

He watched Genesis finish Angeal off. The two kissed, as if in their own little world while Zack watched, unable to do much else but watch. (He did, with great shame touch himself later.) Genesis turned towards him again, and simply ordered “Go now.”

His own hand found him now, trailing down his chest. It didn't take that long to reach his orgasm after a few firm pumps, and come were spilling onto the shower floor and down the drain. Gone as soon as it came.

(This would end soon too.)

He sighed, turned off the water and went about drying himself off to bear the day. 

It would be fine, he was certain of it. 

He got a few strange (knowing) looks during classes. But his instructors were careful with him, through the lessons. He wished they wouldn't. 

Really he just couldn't wait to see Angeal. He needed to be manhandled.

Only after classes did he find that Angeal had actually been deployed on a mission.

He went to the director's office. Lazard sat down across from him with an apologetic frown. “I know it's abrupt, but it's only for a few days. If such dangerous monsters hadn't migrated from the icicle area to Bone Village I would have sent someone else.” 

“I know but…” Maybe he should be glad. He could spend a few days without worrying about having to make eye contact with Angeal afterwards. But he still felt disappointed. 

“Are you alright, Zack? You look a tad feverish.”

He chuckled, taking off his shoes. “It's not a fever. I wish it was.”

Blue eyes widened behind his glasses. 

“Do you need to go see Doctor Hollander?”

“Maybe. But I'm not supposed to go to the 68th floor without Angeal. Besides” He leaned closer with a smile, lowering his voice. “I was wondering if you wanted to help me out first.” 

The effect was immediate. The director's breath hitched and he audibly gulped. His face sure was pretty, all red down to his neck but he wasn't that desperate. 

Yet. 

Unable to help himself, he leaned back with a laugh. “Not like that. I meant making sure Angeal doesn't find out I'm going in alone for a checkup.”

“I-I see…” Smoothing his cravat, Lazard cleared his throat. “I can message Hollander in advance and tell the staff to use their utmost discretion.”

“Thank you, Director.” He beamed, holding his hands over the one Lazard held on top of his computer mouse. “Stop by for a little, please?” 

Lazard's swallows. 

Zack bit his lip and leaned closer, his pants uncomfortably tight around the groin. An old memory surfaced, something about his puppy eyes being incredibly sexy when he was like this. “Won't you? I want you to….” Worming his shoe off he lightly brushed the man's ankle. 

“... I'm going to call doctor Hollander now.” Lazard cleared his throat again, and Zack got the pleasure of watching the director's face turn several shades of pink again when he reached out with his foot again under the table to brush the man's thigh. Lazard didn't even get to pick up the phone before his foot was rubbing him through his pants. 

The door whooshed open and he jumped. The General stood in the doorway, looking between them. 

Zack nudged the growing bulge in Lazard’s pants with his foot again. 

“Director.” The General greeted, but he was still looking at Zack. “I will handle it. This way Fair.” He swallowed scrambling up and putting his shoes back on.

They walked through the hallways, and Zack felt the stares of more than a few other SOLDIERS watching them. He had never been with Sephiroth alone. And the man's schedule rarely lined up with Angeal or Genesis’, so most of their interactions were limited to video chats and the occasional text about how good he looked getting fucked. “So… how was your mission? Are you okay?”

“The mission is classified.”

He frowned. That's not really what he meant. Clarifying, he asked, “Aren't you tired? You just got back from a long mission and you're already working again?”

The General didn't look at him as he stepped onto the executive elevator, his long hair swaying behind him. Nervously laughing, he followed the General, eyeing the glass panels. “I do not tire easily.” 

“Oh.” 

“I'm told we have that in common.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” He repeated, very intelligently he added. “Uh…” 

The General only smiled, his voice barely audible. “Have you been like this all day?”

It wasn't often Zack was rendered completely speechless - Genesis had even told him he never shuts up during sex either, but here he was staring wide eyed up at the silver haired man without a thought in his head other than how much he would like to be on his knees right now. 

Nodding, he inhaled sharply when The General leaned closer. 

“We should rectify that.” 

Whatever was left of his brain immediately turned to mush and evaporated for he was nothing but a mewling mess leaning against the glass now. The General arched a brow and wordlessly lifted him over his shoulder. 

With his erection uncomfortably pressed against the man's shoulder pauldron he whined, attempting to rock out of the iron grip he was being kept in. He need to touch. To be touched. 

“Please… please…” He whispered gasping on for anything. Only silver strands slipped out from his hands. 

“I won't touch you.” Came the stern warning. “Patience.” 

But he could see Genesis’ door, and he struggled harder to reach the wonderful sensations that would be awaiting him on the other side.

Sure enough, Sephiroth stepped through the door, and Genesis looked up from the desk in the sectioned off section of the living room. He smiled, abandoning whatever forms he was filling out and leading the way into The Room. Sephiroth sat him down on the couch. He whimpered, arching his back and thrusting into the air as he was stripped.

The General only chuckled. 

Genesis returned after an agonizing moment, hands filled with leather, rope, and tape. “Do you remember your safe words?”

“Fuck me, sir, please…” He begged breathlessly. 

Genesis smirked, kneeling beside him. “Listen to me very carefully, or I will put a cage on that little cock of yours and leave you locked in here for the night.”

“No, please. I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry.” 

“Good pet. You won't be able to speak. So. You'll have to shake your head really hard and make a lot of noise if you want me to stop. Show me your safe word.”

He whipped his head side to side. 

“Good.”

Next thing he knew Genesis was pushing his hair back, and fitting a leather harness with a red ball. Fitting it into his mouth he grunted around it. 

“Show me your safe word.”

“Mmmmph!” He shook his head desperately. 

“Good. Nod if you want to continue.” 

He gave himself vertigo from the motion. “Mmm!” 

Without much warning, Genesis gripped his shaft and gave it a squeeze. A shout of surprise was muffled by the gag in his mouth, but he was ignored as the man poured lube over the head of his penis with his other hand. 

“You really are a slut.” Sephiroth murmured. “Did you like being fucked while you begged for it?” 

His breath hitched, and his hips bucked into Genesis's teasing touches. 

“Careful, you don't want this to end so soon. Unless you want to wear a cock ring.”

He shook his head, nuzzling into Sephiroth's arm, which was the closest thing to him. His hair was pulled back roughly, and the General purred “Make yourself useful.” 

Flipped over without warning, he found himself with his face in The General’s crotch. With shaking hands he trepidatiously undid the clasp, belts, and pulled down the zipper. The man wasn't hard yet, and his confidence evaporated under the steely cat like gaze. 

Genesis was fingering him now, scissoring his entrance open. The redhead’s other hand stroked him with his own hands took hold of Sephiroth's shaft. Framed by silver hair it was the most unusual thing he had seen. He ran his finger along the strands, surprised at how silky the trimmed hair felt. 

“He's mesmerizing, isn't he? Go ahead, dear.”

_ Dear.  _ Filled with new determination he replicated what Angeal and Genesis did to him - it was hard through the haze of lust and pleasure, but he hummed when the cock in his hands began to harden. 

“He's been learning from you.”

“Has he now?” He said sweetly behind him, Genesis circled something hard and solid and circled his entrance. 

It didn't really feel like much first. Just the familiar stretch that came with being fingered as it slowly pressed into him. He hummed when it pressed just right inside him, setting that bundle of nerves alight.

Then, it vibrated to life. 

Whatever coordination he had was lost as he pressed his face to the leather of The General’s thigh.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Sephiroth pulled his head back by his hair with a smirk. 

“What a naughty little pet you are. Whatever will we do?” Genesis chided. 

Thrusting his hips uselessly, he felt a hand rub his ass, just before a heavy smack followed. 

“Mph!” 

“Be a good little slut and take your punishment.”

He struggled, uselessly because the two men could effortlessly pin him down. The General was, and his hair fell over him when the man leaned down and murmured. “Do you want us to stop?”

He shifted, meeting the man's eyes. 

Slowly, he shook his head. 

Genesis kissed the base of his spine. “If you need to stop, use your safe word.” 

With that, his hand rubbed the stinging flesh of his backside before Genesis spanked him again. And again, and again. 

He was whimpering - shaking in Sephiroth's arms. At some point the man must have laid down under him. He lifting his head off the hard chest he tried to push himself up but the General only kept him there. 

Another firm hit sent him right back down. 

His cock was pinned against The General’s stomach - and he could feel the other man's hardness against his legs. Hesitantly, he shifted, rubbing against it. 

“Little pet.” Sephiroth sighed. “Do you still want to come? You're so hard.” Another hit, and he cried out. “You're taking it well. I bet you could come just from my voice alone. Are you? Are you going to come all over yourself?” 

Heat took him, and he couldn't think. He only cried out realizing too late that he did come. Trembling and digging his nails into the man’s arms. 

Sobbing pathetically and sliding onto the floor, he shivered. 

He'd never be able to look at them again. 

Except Genesis was leaning over him. The trick of the light almost made the man looked concerned. “Zack?” Fingers tugged at the clasps of the gag fixed in his mouth. “Can you speak?”

Exhaustion kept him from covering his hands over his face. Instead he turned his face to the soiled cushion, stifling his sobs. 

“Puppy.” Genesis whispered. “Please. Look at me. Do you need Angeal? Do you want me to call him?”

“No no no no! No sir, please don't tell him I'm bad, please, sir” 

“You're not bad. Tell me what you need.” 

His lip trembled. 

“Tell me what's wrong. Don't make me order you.” Despite the threat it was only a whisper. 

“I… I'm dirty.” 

Silence followed. He heard shuffling, and then he was being turned over. “Zack… when did you start feeling like this again?” Genesis moved to touch him and instead of answering, he shied away from the outstretched hand. “What did Angeal do last time?”

Guiltily, he admitted “He just -held me and touched - not like that but…” 

It was The General who initiated the first touch. His hair was pushed back and petted, while Genesis ran his hands over his chest and shoulders, massaging gently.

Those hands never just shed his clothes but his skin. He was laid bare before them, and they saw his fluttering emotions inside his chest, each caress brought out a tangle of memories and unraveled them until he couldn't think. There was no shame. Only bliss. 

And when he was brought to bliss from their touch he could only lean back against them when he fell into a sleepy daze, cushioned by Genesis’ voice. 

When he woke up it was to the clattering of porcelain on wood. “... Long night…” More voices whispered above him. “... You were right, darling.” 

A growl came from his stomach. 

“You can stop pretending you're asleep.”

Eyes widening he turned, starting at Angeal in disbelief. 

Angeal never came near him after a mission. The man's eyes were a distinct shade of green despite the faint bags under them. He smelled of sex and his favorite variety of woodsy soap. But the fact that startled him more was that he was in a bed. 

“Pets aren't allowed on the bed.” He murmured. 

“You're not a pet right now.” Angeal nudged him. Yet, as he heard an audible sniff, Angeal was pressing close against him. “However, you do smell really good.” He murmured into his ear. 

“Play later.” The General murmured from in front of him. 

But he was still gawking at Angeal, who he'd never seen act anything like this before. “Angeal, you have the same, uh, ‘problem’?”

Instead of answering, Angeal patted his hip Angeal ordered: “Eat.”

A plate was nudged towards him - Genesis, staring at him with his lips worked into a tight frown. “We all suffer from imbalances with our mako. When you're older, it will become easier to control. The exhaustion that comes with difficult missions can bring out those symptoms. Of course, it helps to be on a full stomach.”

Realizing he was being ordered to eat, he quickly said “Thank you, Sir.”

“Genesis.” 

Biting into the fluffy dish, he rolled the flavor around in his mouth while ignoring the prompting gaze. It was sweet and surprisingly tangy. But juicy, like an apple. “What is this?” 

“Just Banoran Apple Cake.” The redhead explained. “It's much lighter than it sounds.”

Feeling Angeal’s erection, he realized it probably had to do with why Genesis picked such a light meal. The man loved to clean him out despite his mortification whenever he did. But right now Angeal was only drawing ticklish lines were down his thigh while his beard tickled the back of his neck. “Thank you.” 

When he sat up, Angeal fixed him with a serious look. “When you're done we need to talk.”

“Talk about what?” He asked through a mouthful. 

“Manners.” Genesis scolded. 

“About the contract.” 

“Oh.” 

“Don't look so sad.” Sephiroth observed him quietly. “It's merely a discussion of the contract. It's quickly proving to be insufficient so we're suspending it.” 

“You still make it sound as if we're throwing him out.” Genesis muttered, loud enough so even he could hear. 

Sephiroth's lips twitched. “Please, go on then.”

Pausing the redhead hesitated. But nonetheless he began “Our initial arrangement was cruel for you. Part of it was jealousy. You know I was not your biggest fan at the time. That was… you didn't deserve such a thing.” 

Not quite an apology, but not a deflection either. The closest Genesis would ever come to saying sorry.

Angeal clarified, taking hold of his hand, “We want to treat you to dinner.” 

“A date.” Sephiroth then added. His “I look forward to becoming closer to you.” 

He blushed and laughed involuntarily, nodding eagerly. “Same to you! We don't talk too often y'know.”

“So it's sorted.” Genesis smiled. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, though um…” He glanced towards Angeal. 

“I'm okay, puppy.” He motioned for him to lay down. When he leaned back Angeal brought him close and rested his chin on top of his head. “More than okay.” 

The others glanced at each other, moving around them and laying down as well. 

It was more than good. 


End file.
